Resuscitated Essential Verity within
by BlacklitEtherealBlaze02
Summary: The time came when Hotaru and Ruka was caught in an intense conflict. Would this lead to distance creeping up it's way between the two? Or would it lead to the discovery of a mystery and something else? Find out by reading.


**AUTHOR: **Hello everyone! ^_^ I just edited this first Fanfic of mine. I actually did the orinigal in school due to boredom cause of having no classes due to student council elections. xD I hope that the future readers would enjoy this story. To fellow writers, feel free to give suggestions by reviews. I'll really appreciate it. So anyways, here's the story. Enjoy~! :D

* * *

"**Resuscitation of the essential truth within"**

**Chapter 1: Intentions and Tensions.  
**

_Somewhere in Japan, a famous school's having it's usual activities…_

It was one typical day in the mysterious elite prestigious school named Gakuen Alice, in which geniuses with mysterious powers called "Alices" in the whole Japan gather, and the students are all busy on their own worlds, some girls gossiping, others who are grade conscious are studying, the naughty students in the class are doing pranks, most are using their alice to ease boredom or to train on controlling it, some went to Central Town, which is like a Market Place where all necessary needs of the students are, others stayed in their dorms, while others just did what they usually do.

Well… there are unique Classes in that seemingly superior school. If based on regular classes per division, The Class B of the elementary division, which is composed of different unique individuals with different life experiences, is the most interesting class of all. While if based on the Ability types, Special Ability Class and Dangerous Ability Class has been the most notorious ability classes in that place.

Speaking of division and ability type classed, there are 3 divisions in the school. The elementary, the junior high school and then the seniour high school division. As for the Ability type Class, there is the Latent Ability type, which is composed of people having ESP or alices like those of superherous, like Fire Alice. There's also the Technical Ability type, wherein people there have alices that is about having specialty on a specific field, like Ivention Alice. Another ability type class is the Somatic Ability type, wherein students having alice like pheromone and physical ability falls. Specialy Ability Class, is yet another type, which is when the student's abilities doesn't fit the first three abilities. And last but not the least, and will never ever be, is the Dangerous Ability Class. It is the ability class in which students, disregarding their original Ability Type Class, classified having alice/alices that is/are dangerous are gathered.

Now let's get down to the story. Class B was bored during that time so they went on doing various things just to ease boredom. Everyone was doing what regular and usual students do, except for four students. The two of those four are currently the most popular couple in the campus and is currently on their sanctuary, namely, the Sakura Tree. As for the other one, let's just say they're on their usual routine again which i-

"IMAI! Tomare!" shouted by the boy with golden blond hair and azure eyes, looking flustered and which face is redder than an Apple at the moment.

And there it goes again. The usual routine of the other pair, chasing, blackmailing and then whining. And now they are having another confrontation again. Well, it was because the other day, the girl did a scheme.

_During Yesterday…_

The boy woke up, to see a ruckus occuring in the campus, wherein everyone was busy gossiping regarding the new scheme of the Ice Queen.

"Well isn't that just so… weird." Whisphered by one student while busy checking the manicure done in her fingernails.

"I can't aruge with that… But either way, Ruka-sama's still lovely as usual. Kyaaaaa!" Screeched by another one.

"I know right… and that's just common sense. Ruka-sama's just so gorgeous. OMG!" Added by another student while shrieking.

"The most charming and delectable person!" said another while nodding proudly to herself.

"The mere view of him stuns me to the point I think I'm gonna faint." Said the other while placing her hand in her head as if she seems to be having a hard time to tolerate the sparks caused by her imagination.

"Baka! Let's just go and buy those wonderful pictures." Exclaimed by another entity out of nowhere.

"Let me be first in line! I'm the President of the Natsume-Ruka Fanclub, so pay respe-" said by another student, but was squashed by a herd of fangirls eager to purchase the latest picture of their so called Adonis. Pity her.

"Just what the heck is happening here! And what the heck are tho- what the hell? IMAI! WHAT'S UP WITH THOSE!" speak of the devil, the main star have arrived. And as he arrived, squeals were heard all over the place.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa! Ruka-sama!"

"Take me with you and let's live happily ever after!"

"OMG OMG OMG!"

"Ruka-sama daisuki wa!"

"Marry me Ruka-sama!"

"I'm willing to be a slave if it's you, Ruka-ouji! Kyaa kyaaaaaaaaa!"

And as the usual sqeuals of various love declarations and confessions from his belove-, scratch that, loathed fan girls have been heard, being pissed was etched on his blushing face.

"Oh… so you were there, Nogi. Well, as you could obviously see, I'm selling your pictures. And how I get it? I took a picture of you when you were changing in your CR through my spy bug that I secretely placed in your room." Answered by a girl with a hint of boredom in her voice.

"What the! For goodness' sake a spy bug? HOW THE HE- uh… nevermind that, I don't even want to guess. Wait… let's go back to the topic. GIVE BACK THOSE PICTURES! IMAI!" yelled by the boy while flailing his arms madly.

"Not in a million years Nogi." The girl said going away using her duck scooter.

"OI! WHERE ARE YOU GOING! WAIT!" The boy said, and was about to chase her when Hotaru said "Would you look at the time, I still have something to do. Just come back tomorrow for more pictures of your God, speaking of, he's currently here. Enjoy his presence. Ja." The girl said while chuckling evilly.

"Wait… what? AAAAAAAAH" hollered by the boy while running away as to escape his rabid fan girls that are currently chasing him. "This is not yet over Imai, I'm sure I'll get back at you next time!" he added while riding his rhinocerus.

"Ruka-sama, wait for us!" screeched by his fan girls that are now running at full speed to chase after him to the ends of earth.

_Back to present time…_

"You have business with me, Nogi? Make sure it's quick and important, time is money, so don't waste it. Else I'll charge you 5 rabbits per minute." said monotonously by the girl with raven hair and amethyst eyes, looking emotionless.

"Ima- wait, what? 5 rabbits per minute? Seriously, are you kidding? That's ridiculous! Hey! Imai!" shouted by the boy looking more flustered and turns redder by each passing millisecond.

"Tsk… you're making my ears bleed. You're as annoying and as persistent like the baka." said by the girl, named Hotaru, who has an annoyed expression currently etched at her face while the boy, named Ruka, grinned. "And kidding? When did I become kidding when it comes to money?" Hotaru said while fanning herself with her new invention, octopus tentacle fan, and on the other hand, Ruka's grin faded and was replaced by a nervous look while gulping.

"Well" Ruka said while regaining his composure, "I do believe my business with you is important… more over… it concerns me and my DIGNITY and PRIVACY. And you still think that's not important?" he said with the tone of his voice changing to serious with a hint of irritation.

"Yeah" Hotaru said along with shrugging.

"What? You're… you're just…. UGH! Just give me back my pictures will you?" yelled by the boy who have now lost his temper.

"And why would I?" the girl said looking bored.

"Because those are MY pictures, ruining other people's reputation is an assault and is against the law." Ruka said much more annoyed this time.

"Whatever. And yeah it is, but could you stand to fight me?" Hotaru said while smirking. "You're my money-maker so just deal with it." Hotaru said while standing up from the chair in Class B's room. The room is currently deserted cause all the students are practically scattered around the campus.

Ruka closed his eyes, clench his fist and stood up. "That's it Imai! GAAAAH!" He yelled while banging his fist on the table. Hotaru, on the other hand, still has an emotionless face but a bit shocked deep within with the sudden action done by Ruka. "I'm so sick and tired of this. Every time I try to reason out to myself to just consider and tolerate your acts, but you've already gotten too far Imai! Give back those pictures of me you STOLE. You've done nothing but pester my life and cause ruckus to those unwanted creatures that kept on bugging me. You made my life a living hell, tycoon masochist." Ruka said, and the moment those words left his mouth, regret immediately made its way to his mind.

Hotaru's face was emotionless as usual, but now her eyes were much colder and fiercer than how they usually are. "Fine." Hotaru threw a sack of pictures to him while walking away.

Ruka was speechless that time and had a mental shut down, his mind activated again when Hotaru was already 5 meters away. He immediately chased after her and when he was near, stopped and reached out to grasp his hand to hers. "Imai… wai-" Ruka said while Hotaru slapped his hand. "Don't touch me." Hotaru said while starring directly and ferociously in his eyes, her eyes being emotionless as usual, but Ruka didn't fail to see the hint of being hurt in it as he stared back. And at that precise moment, Ruka felt a big pang in his heart.

"Hey… Imai, wait." Ruka said with his voice a bit faltering but Hotaru continued to walk away, ignoring him as if he wasn't even there.

"By the way I have my purposes on everything I do. And, you know nothing about me, so shut it Nogi. I still have important things to do rather than staying here and entertaining someone like you. Ja." Hotaru said with her voice being icy. And Ruka stopped dead on his tracks, but his eyes, never leaving the sight of a girl slowly fading as she became distant due to accelerating.

When her figure completely faded from his vision, Ruka stood there for minutes, maybe hours, his mind kept on replaying the scene that just happened, kept on processing it like a broken tape. Well during that day, it was actually free time due to school staff meeting. But even if there were no classes, Ruka did learn one thing. He just learned that it would be scary to see the Ice Queen, become distant to him. Yeah, he was annoyed by the constant chasing and squeals. God knows that he was almost raped by his fan girls when he was caught at one time. Thanks God, Natsume Hyuuga, his best friend, along with Mikan, Hotaru's best friend and Natsume's girlfriend, came into rescue, by roasting the girls alive due to Natsume's fire alice. But even if it's like that, somehow he felt like it was already turning into a routine, and he can't even deny the fact that he enjoys it. Every moment they have, makes him a bit happy. Though he'll never admit that… as of now.

He currently doesn't know, but somehow, there must be something important he himself is not seeing. He realized he kept on looking at what Hotaru was doing, not even bother to give a glimpse to her reason. But that's not what it was… somehow; he kept on having this feeling that he needed to know why and that in the near future, a lot of interesting things would occur. But before that, he needed to do something and apologize to Hotaru, which means good luck Ruka, your life would be much worse than living in hell.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Thanks for reading! \(^o^)/ please review! Comments and suggestions, fire away, anything is fine! b(^_^)d Review, review, review! **(^o^)**

P.S.  
Sorry if I'm a bit childish, I'm hyper as of this day. :D

_Dedicated to my one and only honey pie! Koishiteru yo~~!_


End file.
